Ultrasonic transducers are used to generate high frequency sound waves, such as for non-destructive evaluation to scan objects and identify defects and as a core technology of various sensor systems for measuring a wide variety of parameters. Conventionally, transducers are based on piezoelectric crystals (or ceramics) or magnetostrictive alloys. Piezoelectric materials account for nearly all ultrasonic transducers currently in use, as they are small, have high power, have high frequency capability, are a well-developed technology, and operate as capacitive elements (voltage based signal). However, piezoelectric crystals are fragile and can be difficult to acoustically couple to metals. Magnetostrictive transducers are used for various technologies, but are less developed. Magnetostrictive alloys are durable, easy to couple to metals (welding, brazing, soldering); some common structural materials are magnetostrictive (nickel, iron), and operate as inductive elements (current based signal). However, transducers based on magnetostrictive alloys operate at lower frequencies than comparable transducers based on piezoelectric materials. For example, conventional magnetostrictive transducers are typically limited to frequencies below 200 kHz and have a very narrow bandwidth (e.g., a 120 kHz transducer will not operate at 110 kHz or 130 kHz drive frequency). It would be advantageous for higher frequency operation of transducers based on magnetostriction.